


Supervillains use mind control, right?

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [41]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Consent Issues, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Enthusiastic Consent, Erections, Evil Plans, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Feral Behavior, First Crush, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Kinks, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teen Crush, Villains, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Drake Mallard gets hypnotized into thinking he is a dog by his former hero, idol, and first crush Jim Starling aka Negaduck aka Darkwing Duck. Unfortunately yet also fortunately, Jim doesn't realize just how much his fan loves him.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Kudos: 8





	1. The plot as the summary

Negaduck peered inside the hidden base to look at Darkwing Duck. Darkwing slept in his bed with his Jim Starling Darkwing Duck plushie just a little too pressed against where his corkscrew was. However, Negaduck didn't notice or care as he set his hypnosis beam to Dog. The Supervillain laughed to himself quietly as supervillains are often to do, "Hahaha, when I shoot that lime light stealing Imposter with this hypnosis beam. I can replace him as he replaced me and nobody will ever know." The villain sneeked into the cave, getting right up to the bed and shooting him point blank.

The edgy recolor chuckled as he switched their outfits, "Ha! This was too easy. I can't believe I spent all that time eating pistachio ice cream and crying when I could have done this." The Masked Mallard awoke at the noise and looked to see an older adult male duck. He saw him, feeling as if this person was familiar yet couldn't saw where. Where didn't matter much, all he knew was he loved this man and had loved him for a long time and was very excited to see him. The older man fell over as the younger man jumped on him and barked.

The fallen star turned around to see the rising star licking his face while wagging his tiny tail happily. The old star pushed the new star away, grunting, "Get off me, you stupid mutt!" The Mallard fell onto his rear, his hands on the ground and his two webbed feet also on the ground. Mallard still looked to his oldest crush with incredible love, his tongue hanging out as he painted and his tail still wagging. The Evil double got up, glaring the whole time at what he created. The Starlight watched his creation with a studying eye, trying to figure up something evil to do to him.

Drake just stared back with mindless happiness, sometimes scratching himself with his foot. Jim pointed at Drake and ordered, "Stand up!" Without any questions, Drake stood on all fours as his tail still wagged and his tongue still hung out. Jim noted with sadistic delighted, "You look good on all fours, I could fuck you and you couldn't even stop me. Hell, nobody knows I'm alive so I could keep you and fuck you whenever I wanted just so I could humiliate you as many times as I want." None of these words seemed to even enter, Drake just stared in blissful mindlessness.

The bad guy delighted to himself, "Who's a good boy, Drake?" Slowly reaching over as to appear to pet him when he actually planned to force him down. The hero jumped up on top of him, causing the baddie to fall face down. The villain grumbled to himself, "Stupid mutt, I'll show you to push me over." However he didn't get to as immediately after pushing him down the young ish adult started humping him.

The evildoer scrambled for his hypnosis beam, setting it to commands, shooting, and commanding, "Talking dog, You are a talking dog!" Thinking it would make his victim more Sentient and less animalistic but forgetting to factor in non Sentient talking animals are a common trope in media. Drake Mallard spoke, "Love you. You are fun to hump, want to hump because love you." Jim Starling panicked, "This just made everything worse!"

Negaduck shot again and commanded, "I am your owner, do as I say!" Darkwing replied cheerfully, "Owner fun to hump, mate with owner because love you very very much! Am good boy for owner?" Negaduck looked down at himself and realized he had a boner. He hadn't been touched like this in a long time, not since his wife divorced him. It felt good, so good to hear someone say they love him. Negaduck shook himself out of it, shouting, "No, bad boy! Very bad!!"

Darkwing Duck whimpered needily, "Bad? I don't wanna be bad. Wanna be good boy for owner... I will mate owner right now to be good boy!" Negaduck felt himself being entered and couldn't help but moan. He swallowed down the moan and repeated to himself, "I don't like Drake. I don't like being fucked by Drake. It's just been a long time." DW went in deeper, harder, and faster, excitedly requesting, "Am good boy for owner yet? Can be very good boy for owner yet?" His voice sounded desperate for this approval.

The Evil doppelganger slipped from his chant, answering without thinking, "Yes, Drake is a very good boy~♡" Suddenly realizing what he had said, he slapped his hands over his bill. The goodie good cheered, "Yay! Am a very good boy for owner! Love owner very much, owner best!!" In his excitement to gain approval by his hero, Drake shoved himself in fully and came hard. He came so hard that Jim was flooded and subsequently overflowed. Jim moaned loudly and came himself.

Starling laid there in shame and regret as he thought about how he just came to his cheap bootleg after turning said cheap bootleg into little more than a loyal, talking, dog. Mallard nuzzled and licked and was very loving to his idol. Starling shot his nemesis again and commanded, "You are not a dog, you are Drake Mallard. You will fall asleep when I snap my fingers and this will all have been a dream." He snapped his fingers.

Negaduck ran off to forget any of this ever happened.

I might write more chapters but don be surprised if this is 

The End.


	2. Negaduck's turn tables

Greetings Reader, I'm here to fulfill my mind control kink in a consenting way. Don't judge me, you are reading this, you sicko. Anyways, this pause before the actual story is here so I can be horny about Posiduck.

You might be asking, "Who's Posiduck? Why should I care? What does this have to with the story? Can't you just skip to the actual story? I'm not here to listen to you rag on and on about your damn duck husbando you fucking Furry. Just show me the fucking already!" To that I say, you are a furry asshole. I like Funny Animals not Athros dumbass. There's a different! Beyond that, Posiduck was featured in the episode first displaying Negaduck. He is the gooder version of Darkwing Duck to compare the badder version that is Negaduck.

Posiduck wasn't ever used after that episode because the show writers and Jim decided they liked Negaduck more so made Negaduck to a full character rather than merely the side effect of Megavolt's machine. Personally speaking, I think this was a mistake. Posiduck is just as good an idea and I love him.

You should care because I'm going to be horny for Posiduck and being unaware of his origins will make the addition of headcanons which I will be adding less comprehensible. If you don't like the idea of a Darkwing who's just the sweetest sweetie sweetheart then you'll just have to SUFFER when I start writing about him. So die mad and piss your pants or something.

Moving on. Isn't Posiduck just so cute and sweet? He's only been in one episode but I love him so much. I hope the Darkwing Duck Reboot doesn't fuck up the idea of him if he ever shows up (which he won't) or I'll be just fucking Livid. I just wanna hug him and love him and... Now I've done enough gushing. Time to porn.

Negaduck stared over Darkwing Duck as he laid in his bed. Negaduck grabbed his corkscrew and started to jack off, in the other hand he switched the hypnosis beam to Dog. He smiled to himself as he remembered the last time he used his mind control device. The older man kept remembering it as his corkscrew stood up. The villain aimed his mind control gun and shot his nemesis. The hero awoke, not as himself, but as a dog which made the villain's want of him feel not so bad.

Negaduck could justify screwing his enemy as revenge but not admit to himself that he pushed away someone who was only trying to love their hero.

The superhero sat up, standing on all fours and hanging out his tongue. The supervillain took his hand off his penis and petted the head, watching in villainy delight as the feather tail wagged excitedly. "Good Boy." He chimed. Drake Mallard jumped up to his back legs, but Jim Starling expected it so put a hand to the chest. Drake whimpered needily, Jim responded with a deep low chuckle, "No no no, Drakey. It's my turn." Starling push down Mallard to his back. Mallard cocked his head in confusion as Starling got on top of him.

The older Duck shoved himself into the younger Duck, not bothering to start slowly then build up speed instead just going as fast as possible from the start. Which just means he's very bad at sex, would be a terrible Dom, and gives us all a very good reason among many to why wife divorced him. However none of this mattered to DW who only knew he loved this man and loved any affection he got from this man. Drake groaned and grunted and moaned and accidentally sent the hypnosis beam to undo getting any mind control undone.

Oops!

Jim bragged, "You like it, don't you? Huh? You like it when I fuck you, don't you?" Drake immediately replied with undying lust, "Yes. Yes! YES! HARDER JIM!!" Negaduck suddenly stopped and stared down in disbelief. Darkwing Duck lay there with basically hearts in his eyes, absolutely starstruck, breathing hard and heavily. Darkwing cheered excitedly, "Darkwing! You came back!! I knew you loved me despite trying to kill me multiple times... Wait, Why'd you stop?"

The older man just stared down at the younger man, trying to think up a lie. The 90s celebrity attempted this lie, "This is all a wet dream. When you wake up, I'll be gone because I'm dead because you killed me. You selfish, Glory Hog, Copy Cat!" The newer actor started to tear up then sobbed loudly, "I'm sorry, Darkwing Duck! I just wanted you and wanted to be you, now I'm having these wet dreams like every single night of you out of guilt!! Please don't leave and please finish inside me!" The Fanboy cling to his hero, trying to make the cock inside him go deeper inside.

The celebrity was surprised he was loved but quickly denied it, "I know you are just trying to trick me just like you tricked everyone else when you replaced me!" The fan bumped and grinded against that dick when his idol refused to move, he couldn't help but moan when it hit that one spot just right, "Ah! Ah ahaahaha~♡! ♡~Darkwing, it feels even better than I imagined since I was first watched you~♡" The fallen actor pushed himself up sitting right on top of him. The new ish actor gushed in blind Fanboy devotion, "You look like you belong on top of me. You are so strong and brave and handsome and heroic, Darkwing."

Negaduck pushed away more, pulling out in refusal to realize his own mistakes. Darkwing Duck sat up and begged, "Wait! NO! Please finish inside me!!" Darkwing rushed over to him, on his knees and clinging to the hips. He cried out in desperation, "I need you! I love you. P-Pl-Please I I..." Negaduck kicked him away and shot him with the mind control ray gun on commands then angrily commanded, "Go to bed, go to sleep, remember this as a dream!!!"

The baddie didn't even look back as he exited the secret base. The bad guy entered the sewers and all he could do was cry. Cry about the lies he kept telling himself that only made everything worse. Cry about how his life had been ruined by his own hands. Cry as he denied his feelings for his nemesis. Yet the tears won't come as he would never let them.

The End!


End file.
